


Drip Drop (You Wet Me More)

by misterstealyourhyung



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Food Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Temperature Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 03:09:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10296143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misterstealyourhyung/pseuds/misterstealyourhyung
Summary: It's too hot and Baekhyun has the perfect solution.





	

**Author's Note:**

> title taken from Drip Drop by Taemin

“I think I'm evaporating.”

Yixing is currently laying face down on his living room couch silently wondering what he possibly could have done in his past life to deserve his aircon breaking on possibly the hottest day of summer.

“That’s not even physically possible,” his boyfriend, Baekhyun, calls out from somewhere in their shared apartment. “Don't be ridiculous.”

“But I feel like I’m going to evaporate,” Yixing responds weakly.

“You have a fan in there with you, right?“ Baekhyun points out. “It’s not sitting there to be decorative. Put it to good use.”

“I _am_ using it, but it’s too small. I can barely feel anything.” Yixing shifts so now he’s on his back with one arm resting over his eyes while the other hangs lazily off the side of the couch. The oscillating electric fan off to the side of living room is doing nothing but blowing hot air around the room, rendering it useless to its intended purpose. “I’m going to sweat my way into becoming a human raisin at this rate. Are you going to allow me to go so pitifully while I’m still young?”

Yixing hears a door, most likely the bedroom’s, opening and the soft pad of footsteps following it. 

“If that'll stop your bitching then yeah, I would.” His boyfriend’s voice is closer this time. Judging by the sound of the refrigerator door being opened, he’s in the kitchen.

“You’re such an asshole,” Yixing whines.

“And yet, why is it that you’re the one still dating this asshole at the end of each day?” Baekhyun sing-songs while fumbling through the contents of the fridge. Yixing doesn’t respond, it’s not like he’s wrong.

Baekhyun doesn’t take long to find whatever he’s looking for because soon, Yixing hears the door closing and more footsteps, this time making their way towards him. 

He wonders quietly how on earth Baekhyun seems completely unbothered by the suffocating heat of their apartment. He's moving around without a care in the world, conversing with Yixing in his usually cheery tone like the room’s temperature currently isn’t almost-too-hot-to-be life-threatening while Yixing barely has enough energy to blink.

“Unlike you, I know how to keep cool,“ Baekhyun states simply, answering Yixing’s mumbling. “Someone from the repair company will be here tomorrow, I don't know why you're being so dramatic. The aircon will be fixed in 24 hours from now at the most. It’s more likely to be sometime sooner though.” 

Yixing uncovers his eyes and turns his head to the sight of Baekhyun sitting on the coffee table in front of him, legs slightly parted and lips wrapped on what he thinks is a mango popsicle. There is also this little glint in the shorter’s eyes that Yixing knows all too well.

“Baekhyun,” he starts as said male slips the popsicle free from his mouth in one fluid motion. “It’s too hot for…” Yixing’s words trail off when Baekhyun gives the popsicle a single lick from its base to the tip. Yixing’s eyes trail downward a bit as his boyfriend pushes the frozen dessert past his lips, into his mouth, and slowly starts bobbing. 

Yixing can already feel the warmth of arousal pooling in his stomach and judging by the tent forming at the bottom of Baekhyun’s (which is technically Yixing's) shirt, he wasn’t the only one.

Baekhyun moves his free hand to drag painfully slow down the cotton material until it reaches the hem, just shy of the outline of his dick. His eyes flutter shut when his fingers brush over his growing erection, slipping it free from under the thin material to grasp and slip it member out from under the shirt. 

Yixing is surprised to notice his boyfriend isn't wearing underwear. Though he shouldn’t really be in the first place, Baekhyun is known to prance around the apartment butt-naked often.

The popsicle is released once again as Baekhyun slowly starts pumping, a hiss escapes his lips at the movement.

Yixing’s own budding erection twitches with interest. “Baekhyun, come here.” 

Baekhyun, being the little tease he is, pretends to ponder his words before striding over to the couch. Yixing sits up from his laying position in order to pull him into his lap as Baekhyun lowers himself to press their lips together.

Yixing's tongue slides easily between Baekhyun’s parted lips while he cradles the shorter’s jaw with the hand not secured around his waist. Baekhyun clenches onto one of Yixing's shoulders as he kisses back just as furiously, the other hand occupied with the melting popsicle which is now dripping in a slow trail down Baekhyun’s forearm. Yixing breaks the kiss in favor of licking up the juice before it travels any farther and drips onto the couch. 

Yep, definitely mango flavored.

Yixing continues to lick Baekhyun's arm with each lap being light and teasing enough that it makes him squirm. 

“Yixing, that tickles.” Baekhyun makes no moves to stop him though, so Yixing’s tongue continues up to his wrist and eventually, the popsicle. He takes the frozen treat into his mouth and sucks shallowly before pulling off. Immediately after, he attaches himself to Baekhyun's neck and sucks the area with frigid lips. Yixing’s pleased when he shivers in response, continuing to pepper the area with kisses and Baekhyun whines. 

“I was supposed to be the one cooling you off. How did we end up like this?” Yixing chuckles at the pout on his boyfriend’s lips.

“Sorry, what did you have planned?”

Baekhyun moves his free hand down to cup Yixing’s cock through his basketball shorts. “Pants. Off.” 

Yixing is all too eager to comply. He promptly slides the waistband of his shorts together with his underwear down to his knees and Baekhyun finishes taking them off from there until Yixing is left in only his tank top.

Baekhyun gives the popsicle a few licks to control the juice threatening to drip on them before biting off a portion of it and lowering himself in front Yixing’s erection.

He hands Yixing the steadily melting dessert which in return frees up both of his hands. “Here. Try to make sure this doesn’t get everywhere.”

Yixing’s hum of acknowledgement turns into a hiss when Baekhyun takes Yixing into his mouth. It’s cold, almost unbearably so, but then Baekhyun’s tongue begins to move and, _oh_ , Yixing's starting to see the appeal of this.

Yixing can feel the popsicle piece sliding over the head of his length, aided by Baekhyun moving it while swallowing any excess juice as it melts in his mouth. Once the popsicle is completely melted, Yixing feels his dick start to warm back up and the drastic difference of temperature sends a shudder down his spine.

It’s messy and some of the juice did in fact get on the cushions beneath the two of them, but the state of the couch is the last thing on Yixing’s mind right now when he has a hot and willing boyfriend sucking him off.

Baekhyun bites off another piece, repeating the same process as before which succeeds in leaving Yixing a moaning mess. Soon, Yixing’s pulsing into Baekhyun’s mouth, his orgasm washing over him as Baekhyun drinks him down completely. Baekhyun pulls off after his dick stills and smirks up at Yixing.

“Fuck, Baekhyun,” Yixing breathes out.

Baekhyun just smiles innocently at him until something has his lips turning into a frown. “Yixing, the popsicle is dripping all over you.”

Yixing completely forgot he was even holding a popsicle in the first place but now that Baekhyun brought it up, he's suddenly aware of the slick spreading over his hand and forearm. It's a little sticky since it's starting to dry, making his skin feel tight as a result.

There isn't much of the fruity dessert left so Yixing decides to finish it by biting the rest off the stick. Once done chewing, he smacks his lips and exhales exaggeratedly before beaming. “It's all gone now, Baekhyunnie!”

“Why are you like this? Oh my god.” Baekhyun’s laughing and Yixing’s smile only grows wider, if that's even possible.

“As much as I want to stay like this and kiss your adorable face, I’m uncomfortably hard right now and would like to get off. Preferably soon,” Baekhyun says when he sobers up. ”Are you going to do something about it?”

“I just need to clean up a bit. Wait for me in bed,”Yixing says.

“Carry me there?” Baekhyun requests.

“You're so spoiled.” But despite the comment, Yixing still finds his hands sliding beneath Baekhyun’s thighs as the shorter male wraps his arms around Yixing’s neck. Once he's sure Baekhyun won't fall, Yixing walks to their bedroom, lays him down on their queen-sized bed, and presses a chaste kiss to Baekhyun's lips before he parts for the bathroom.

He doesn't do much, just a quick rinse of his hand and arm before toweling away the water. Yixing sheds his tank top and throws it into the hamper, going back into the bedroom to join his boyfriend after he's dry.

There, Baekhyun is spread out completely naked and already pumping two fingers into himself at a steady pace. It's not fast enough to make him come, but just pleasurable enough to have him crying out softly periodically.

“Jesus, Baekhyun, I wasn’t even gone 5 minutes,” Yixing says.

Baekhyun opens his eyes and looks over at Yixing. “That’s five minutes too long.” Yixing just shakes his head at his boyfriend’s response.

Yixing walks over to the bed and hovers over Baekhyun, pressing his lips to the column of his neck. The smaller boy stutters his movements slightly as Yixing mouths over the area and stops completely when he sucks on the skin on his collarbone. “Yi _xing_.”

“Yes, darling dearest?” Yixing punctuates his question with a kiss to the newly-formed hickey on Baekhyun’s skin.

“Need you, ah, inside me,” Baekhyun murmurs.

“Are you ready for me?” Yixing asks.

“Mmmm… just about.” 

“Want me to take over?” Yixing questions.

“Knock yourself out.” Baekhyun's reply is chased by a gasp when Yixing captures one of his nipples between soft, pink lips.

“Lube?”

Baekhyun pats blindly on the bed until he finds what he’s looking for and hands the bottle to Yixing. Yixing coats his fingers generously before slipping in a finger, then another with little resistance. Baekhyun groans when the third finger carefully eases its way to join the first two.

Yixing jerks Baekhyun off to distract him from the pain. Eventually he relaxes again, now allowing Yixing to pull his fingers out and search the nightstand to find a condom.

He retrieves one from its link, carefully tearing the foil with his teeth before rolling the condom on, slicking himself up and positioning his dick at Baekhyun’s entrance, gently slipping the head past the ring of muscle. 

Yixing pushes until he's completely in, careful to restrain himself from moving too quickly in order to not put Baekhyun in too much pain.

“You can move now,” Baekhyun says after a few moments.

Yixing begins to thrust carefully, it’s slick and warm and Baekhyun wraps his legs around Yixing to encourage him in deeper. He takes the bait, picking up his speed until he's thrusting in deeply. 

“I'm close,” Yixing pants out. His movements are less rhythmic, now inconsistent and jerky.

Baekhyun grunts in response, his hips grinding steadily down to match Yixing’s thrusts while his hand pumps his leaking erection.

Baekhyun comes first, ropes of white shoot out to paint Yixing’s torso in his release. Yixing follows not long after, his thrusts stilling for a moment before continuing again at a much slower pace as he milks out the rest of his orgasm.

Yixing pulls out when he’s finished and Baekhyun whimpers as the head of Yixing’s dick stretches his sensitive hole.

Yixing shift from his position over Baekhyun the other side of the bed to tie off the condom and throw it away in the waste bin.  
He collects Baekhyun’s t-shirt from the floor beside them to clean him off with. Once finished, he tosses the shirt haphazardly onto the floor to deal with later and flops back in bed. The shorter immediately wiggles his way into Yixing's arms, in want of post-sex cuddling.

The air’s still too hot to be anywhere near comfortable and being in such close contact with Baekhyun adds on to the initial heat, but Yixing's too exhausted to move or care. He’s comfortable in his current position with his boyfriend tucked under his arm.

A thought lazily makes it way to Yixing. “Hey, Baekhyun?”

“Mmm?”

“Where did you learn how to do that?” Yixing asks and Baekhyun turns over so he's now facing the taller male.

“Naver. Also, I may or may not have practiced a little with that purple toy you love so much.” Baekhyun smiles innocently and Yixing’s dick twitches at the thought of making him come with said toy alone. Round two sounds tempting, but he's content with cuddling at the moment. 

Yixing’s not making any promises for later though.

**Author's Note:**

> idk what this was but ty if you made it this far :')


End file.
